The Fairy's Greatest Weapon
by Gentsmaster3000
Summary: My first fanfic. What happens when a C class quest rises to the rank of S-class in less than a week? What kind of mission is this? rated T for gore/i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1: New Quest

Hey guys! First fanfic, read a whole bunch of em' and got some ideas. Hope u enjoy it. Send reviews and ideas (also constructive criticism)! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail, though I wish I did.  
(Summary)  
What happens when a new quest appears on Fairy Tail's job board and it grows rapidly in rank? What will this lead to? Follow the Fairy Tail gang through a crazy quest, meeting, and battle!

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The day started off like most in the illustrious guild, Fairy Tail. Natsu, a pink haired dragon slayer with a "fiery" attitude, and Gray, a blue haired ice make mage with a stripping problem, were bickering as usual, Lucy, a young blond girl, also Fairy Tail's newest member and resident celestial mage, as well as Mirajane, a beautiful white haired girl, also an S-class wizard of Fairy Tail, were over at the bar pointing out pictures of furniture and clothes while flipping through a magazine, Elfman, the guild's reside "man" was ranting to Cana, the resident card mage, about "being a man", Makarov, the guild master and Erza, a scarlet haired, S-class wizard, were having a discussion over the guild's outrageous damage costs. Abruptly, the doors of the great magic guild, Fairy Tail, swung open. This was greeted with surprised silence and a small amount of shock mixed with confusion as a barely alive and heavily bleeding Macau collapsed on the floor mumbling something about a beast before losing consciousness.  
The hall erupted with echoes from quiet, nervous conversations. "-what happened?"

"-Who knows-"

"- but Macau only left for his quest yesterday."

"-could have done this?"

"Monster?"

"-must have been strong to take Macau down."

"Enough!" Erza roared still trying to recover her calm after what she'd just witnessed.

"Quit your chatting and help him to the infirmary!"

Just as she had ordered, 3 mages picked up Macau's badly mangled body and started off with Wendy, who would help heal, to the infirmary, leaving a small trail of blood in their wake. "Now," inquired the guild-master, Makarov, "what quest did he take?"

Mirajane carefully brought a shabby-looking poster with what looked like singed edges and quick, messy handwriting "Here," Mira said," it was posted a week ago."

"Help Wanted," Erza read aloud, "village being attacked by a monster of unknown origin, reward 700,000 jewel, regular class rank mission-" Before Erza finished reading, the paper shimmered and glowed. The letters and numbers were rearranging themselves. The guild watched as the shimmer on the paper died. "What's the rest say, Erza?" Gray called from the back, voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

Erza stared at the parchment for a little while, obviously surprised by what had just happened. "I-it's different now."  
After waiting a few moments of endless silence, Erza began again, "It now says 'Town destroyed, the creature is attacking another. The mission is now S-rank and worth 1,000,000 jewel."

After stating it like a simple fact she handed the burned poster to the guild's master, Makarov. "I wish to hear no more in this matter," He sighed, "return to your fun, Erza, I would like to speak with you."  
Makarov waited for the crowd to dissipate before speaking in a hushed tone to The Titania. "Erza, would you go on this quest? I don't want certain...people to get ideas."

He gave a semi worried look over at Natsu and his group as he and Gray shouted at each other.  
"Yes master, I understand, I'll leave at once in the morning."

After giving the master a short nod Erza left through the front doors.

(..)

* * *

"So what do you think that was about?" Inquired Lucy.

"Something about a monster?" replied Gray, Fairy Tail's resident ice mage. "I wonder what kind of creature it really is."

"If it took down Macau that fast it must be strong!" said Natsu, obviously thrilled at the thought of fighting something powerful.

"Don't even think about it Flame-brain, it's an S-class mission; there's no way the master would let you go."

"What'd you call me, frosty?"

"Fire-freak!"

"Droopy-eyes!"

"Gray!" Called Cana in a calm voice from her favorite spot near the bar, "your pants…"

"YAH!" Gray yelled as he scrambled to retrieve his missing garments. Natsu laughed and Lucy looked in the other direction, suddenly finding the usual conversation between Happy and Carla much more interesting. "Hey guys, Macau's condition stable, he's gonna be fine!" someone announced eagerly from across the room.

The guild let out a relieved sigh. "Don't worry guys!" Elfman crowed as he jumped up on a table, "Erza is a true man; she'll take that monster down no sweat!" A chorus of cheers rang through the guild as the previous wave of doubt dissipated.

* * *

(..)  
**The Next Morning**…

Erza left for the train. After boarding and finding herself a comfortable window seat, a whistle was heard and she felt the train creak into motion. _What kind of creature is this?_ Erza wondered to herself thinking back to Macau's condition as well as the condition of the poster.

As the train got closer to her destination, Erza began to see hints of destruction. Villages were utterly destroyed and still smoking. _What kind of creature had done this so easily?_ The disaster area kept expanding as the train neared its destination, each area in worse shape than the last. Finally, the train came to a slow stop; Erza grabbed her cart and disembarked. As she did, Erza saw a large crowd of people looking frightened, sad, and even angry as they hastily made their way on the train. And a few of them were injured, with scars, burns, cuts, and bruises. _Had the creature done this?_ "Hello," She tapped the shoulder of an older woman wearing a worn, tattered cloak whom was one of the last in the crowd. The woman turned to her, startled at first, then calmed. ", ma'am can you explain to me what's going on?" Erza asked.

In a hoarse voice the older woman answered darkly, "A monster, too horrible for words, attacked our village. All that's left is the ashes now. We've decided it's best to stay away from there, and I would advise you to do the same as well."

She then abruptly turned and disappeared into the crowd of now homeless villagers.

The forest area around the train stop was mostly unharmed save a path of scorched trees near the edge of the clearing, a telltale sign the monster had been through here. Erza carefully made her way down the burnt path, keeping what the woman earlier had said in mind. She made her way about a half-before stopping to make camp. The sun was lazily dipping beneath the mountains in the distance, and night visibility was too dangerous for one to work in when faced with this kind of problem. In no time Erza had set up a small campfire and was currently cooking some fish she had caught in a nearby stream.

Just then, the bushes rustled.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter one. Please review to let me know if it's worth continuing in the future! (there I fixed it...more :3)**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected guests

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they're a great help! I'm really thankful for all your support and I believe I'm gonna pursue this storyline and see where it takes us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail, though I wish I did.

Iamsomeone22 and iran: I don't have any pairing set up and I'm not entirely sure whether I want any or not, (I've never tried writing with romance before so it could turn out to be fun) If you would like, after maybe a few more chapters you could give me ideas for possible pairings that would work with the story line.

(Summary)

What happens when a new quest appears on Fairy Tail's job board and it grows rapidly in rank? What will this lead to? Follow the Fairy Tail gang through a crazy quest, meeting, and battle! (And for those of you who don't know this is slightly AU and has most nothing to do with the actual storyline of Fairy Tail)

"Thinking"

"Talking"

And with that, enjoy!

(Last time)

The forest area around the train stop was mostly unharmed save a path of scorched trees near the edge of the clearing, a telltale sign the monster had been through here. Erza carefully made her way down the burnt path, keeping what the woman earlier had said in mind. She made her way about a half-before stopping to make camp. The sun was lazily dipping beneath the mountains in the distance, and night visibility was too dangerous for one to work in when faced with this kind of problem. In no time Erza had set up a small campfire and was currently cooking some fish she had caught in a nearby stream.

Just then, the bushes rustled.

Chapter 2

Erza, already on guard and a little bit paranoid after seeing the damage caused by the beast she was sent to slay, had her sword pointed in the direction of the noisy foliage. A startled yelp escaped the shrubbery as Lucy tumbled out, followed by Gray, Natsu, and Happy. "I told you not to push, Gray!" Natsu yelled angrily as he tried to escape the dog pile.

"And I told you not to follow Erza on an S-Class quest!" Gray grunted while being squished underneath him.

"Why do I always get stuck in these situations?" Lucy wined from the bottom of the heap.

All the nonsense was interrupted by a livid, "What are you doing here!?" from Erza.

This was immediately greeted by Natsu jumping off the pile and yelling "I wanted to fight the monster! It beat Macau so it must be strong!"

Everyone let out a tired sigh at his somewhat predictable answer. "Let me elaborate on what flame-brain just said," Gray explained as he stood up, taking his weight off Lucy, allowing her to get up herself, "Natsu wanted to 'fight the monster', so he dragged Lucy along, and I followed to stop them."

For a few moments a heavy tension filled the air that is, until, a flash of blue and white hit Natsu in the gut, hard, causing the dragon slayer to fall on the ground from the sheer force of it all. "Yo, Happy." Natsu grunted in greeting, after just having the wind knocked out of him, he still wasn't up for full speech.

Happy nodded in salutation, he looked tired and his normally bright, blue fur was slightly singed. "Happy? What happened to you?" questioned Lucy, still dusting herself off from her previous spot at the bottom of the 'human pyramid'.

"W-well you guys were running so fast I got tired, so I went to get a fish. But before I could catch one something scary screeched, and it was hard to fly." Happy explained, he stopped for a moment, as if checking off a mental list of what happened on the way there. "Oh! And then someone shot at me…"

Every mage just stared at the small, blue cat, wondering how he could possibly be so oblivious to the danger he had just been faced with. Erza was the first to recover from her previous disbelief "Happy, did you see what shot at you?"

The winged feline thought for a moment, "No, but I think it came from beneath the trees on the western edge of the forest…All, I remember was a big, red ball flew up from the trees and just missed me, I hurt my wing and fell on Natsu…"

Mulling all she had heard over in her head, Erza thought about what it had done to the village, but would it attack Happy, or was this just a coincidence? Erza lifted her head and spoke, "Well, we're too far from the guild to send you back, it's dangerous out here after all…you'll just have to stay until I finish this quest,"

(..)  
Natsu cheered loudly, Gray said nothing, and Lucy began to look around as if the beast would jump out of the bushes at any moment. "But, there will be punishment when we get back."

The cheers were quieted and they all just stared at her in disbelief. "Now come on, dinner's ready." the requip mage said pointing to some fish roasting on the fire.

All thoughts of punishment evaporated as the smell of perfectly cooked fish lazily floated to their nostrils. The mages faces lit up as they suddenly realized how hungry they had been. After they found their places around the fire and got themselves comfortable, Erza began, "Since you're here, you should know the details of the mission."

She began to explain, about everything that had happened since she took the job, the destruction she'd seen on the train trip, what the old woman had said to her, and even what she'd read on the flyer. She explained until there was nothing left to know, including her suspicions on Happy's 'accident'. "And there you have it, this monster is dangerous and must be detained or destroyed." The requip mage stated as if a simple fact.

In the time it had taken her to tell her story, the fire had dwindled to the pile of luminous embers it was at the present. Finally, she stood and stretched, as did the others. "There should be some extra sleeping bags in the cart, now it's time for rest, after all, we'll most likely need it in the morning."

And with that she walked over to where her sleeping bag had been placed and settled in. After a few minutes of rummaging through the cart, Natsu selected a sleeping bag with a flame inspired design on it, Lucy picked one with the symbols of the zodiac on it, Happy found a mini-sleeping bag with little wings sewn on the outside of it, and Gray's was silvery-blue, which replicated the appearance of light shining of an iceberg. Once they were set up, the 3 mages and 1 cat all got comfortable and fell into a restful sleep, the night sky shining above their heads with a bright moon and countless stars. Unknown to them, a loud roar was issued to the heavens; its echoes had faded into nothing by the time it reached their ears, leaving them to dream peacefully of the coming day.

Well, there you have it, chapter 2 is up! I know it's kinda short, but Hope you enjoy it anways, I'm still looking for reviews for your input and ideas ^^ until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews they're a great help! I'm really thankful for all your support and I believe I'm gonna pursue this storyline and see where it takes us.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail, though I wish I did.**

(Summary)  
What happens when a new quest appears on Fairy Tail's job board and it grows rapidly in rank? What will this lead to? Follow the Fairy Tail gang through a crazy quest, meeting, and battle! (And for those of you who don't know this is slightly AU and has most nothing to do with the actual storyline of Fairy Tail)

* * *

"Thinking"

"Talking"

And with that, enjoy!

(Last time)

And with that she walked over to where her sleeping bag had been placed and settled in. After a few minutes of rummaging through the cart, Natsu selected a sleeping bag with a flame inspired design on it, Lucy picked one with the symbols of the zodiac on it, Happy found a mini-sleeping bag with little wings sewn on the outside of it, and Gray's was silvery-blue, which replicated the appearance of light shining of an iceberg. Once they were set up, the 3 mages and 1 cat all got comfortable and fell into a restful sleep, the night sky shining above their heads with a bright moon and countless stars. Unknown to them, a loud roar was issued to the heavens; its echoes had faded into nothing by the time it reached their ears, leaving them to dream peacefully of the coming day.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Morning….**

Natsu woke to the familiar aroma of food over an open fire. As Lucy, Gray, and Happy, already up, surrounding it, Erza was busy pulling off the perfectly charred fish. Natsu walked up with a yawn and a stretch before he sat down and started eating the fire bit by bit. After breakfast, the mages gathered all of the camping supplies and packed it neatly in the pull-cart. Once no evidence was left of their stay, the Fairy Tail guild members continued to search for the trail.

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned, "It's been two hours and we still haven't found anything."

"It does seem strange don't you think?" Gray expressed, "The creature appears, causes a big ruckus and disappears?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lucy replied after a small portion of deliberation, "It just doesn't make sense…"

"Maybe it used up too much power and needed to rest?" Happy questioned

"I guess that could be…" Gray answered with a bit of uncertainty.

"It won't be able to rest for long! When I get there I'm gonna fight it!" Natsu roared enthusiastically.

"It's probably relaxing and eating fish right now, I'm so jealous…" the blue feline said sounding somewhat depressed.  
The group sweat-dropped, but nonetheless, trudged on to find the path of hidden destruction the creature had left behind.

Another hour and nothing was found, Lucy was just about to complain once more, but as if on cue, she tripped over something  
"Kya!"

"Lucy are you ok?" asked Happy, both curious and concerned as to what had happened to their friend.

"Yeah," She sighed, "but, it doesn't explain how that got there." She said pointing to a large, inhuman footprint left in the ground that was many times larger than her own.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Erza asked.  
The only response needed was given as each member of "Fairy Tail's Strongest Team" nodded their assent. "Here's another one!" Happy shouted from a nearby bush that had been semi-decimated.  
Sure enough, there were more, they followed the trail, backwards, it is after all a good way to get an idea of how and where exactly the monster had originated. Information such as this could be crucial in defeating it. Within a few meters of the footprint Happy had found, there was a clearing, if you could call it that. The thing that made it special was the fact that it wasn't that there were no plants growing there; it was the fact that there was a crater where the clearing should have been. "Looks like it either rose from the earth or even crashed down here…" Gray spoke as he examined it for himself.

"A strange, new kind of transportation magic, maybe? Or maybe it's a celestial spirit that someone has gotten their hands on?" asked Titania.

Lucy shook her head, "No I don't think I know of any celestial spirit that could or would do this."  
"Think it could be another one of Zeref's demons?" asked Natsu, who had been unusually quiet for most of the walk there.  
Tension floated in the air a while before it seemed to settle on all of their shoulders, applying an unwanted weight to the very thought of this being another one of the dark mage's creations.

"I won't believe it's something like that until I see him there before me with the beast doing his bidding. Besides don't you think there'd be a legend or story of some sort about this creature if it had been?" the scarlet-haired mage spoke, trying to push that particular possibility out of the situation.

"I still don't like this…" the dragon slayer spoke, "At first I thought it'd be fun to fight a creature like this, but now that I think about it, there's something extremely wrong here that I can't place."

"Sounds like you're paranoid fire-freak!" Gray sneered/joked

"I'll take you on any day droopy-eyes!" yelled the over-energetic pink-haired wonder, flames spewing from his throat.

As the two youths began to run at each other, magic of their choice prepared and ready to fight, Erza raised her voice "Can you two get along for a minute?!"

This was followed by both of them getting a conk on the head with an armored glove and a chorus of pain induced "Aye's".

"Happy numbers 2 and 3 are back…" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Do you really think this creature is…from somewhere else?" questioned the ice mage, returning the seriousness of the situation.

The answer never came, verbally anyway; but every mage felt the ground shake beneath them as a scream-like roar echoed through the forest and a plume of black smoke rose, not too far from where they were located.

* * *

**There you go guys! Chapter 3 is up! Chapter four will be coming soon, however please excuse me in advance because I do currently have a lot going on with school and such. Therefore, the chapter may take a short while to write out. Hope you enjoy and cue reviews :D I shall await them eagerly**


	4. Chapter 4: The Confrontation

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! You have NO idea how happy it makes me to see these ^^, every time I see them I just, ya know, wanna write another chapter :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail, though I wish I did.

(Summary)  
What happens when a new quest appears on Fairy Tail's job board and it grows rapidly in rank? What will this lead to? Follow the Fairy Tail gang through a crazy quest, meeting, and battle! (And for those of you who don't know this is slightly AU and has most nothing to do with the actual storyline of Fairy Tail)

* * *

"Thinking"  
"Talking"  
And with that, enjoy!  
(Last time)  
The answer never came, verbally anyway; but every mage felt the ground shake beneath them as a scream-like roar echoed through the forest and a plume of black smoke rose, not too far from where they were located.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A knowing glance was passed along the circle of mages, and the authorization needed was given by Erza with a nod of the head. And they were off, each of them running quickly, but not so that they would get separated, for each of them knew they would have the best chance together. A unanimous thought flickered through all of their minds in the same moments with different tones, ranging from nervous to excited, 'Here we come.'

The trees became less and less thickly gathered as the guild members made their way to the edge of the forest, within time they receded into the thin line that separated the ground from the sky, the group was in the canyon now.  
Almost as soon as Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy reached the canyon, they stopped. Not to admire the view, but because the entire reason for this trip, the entire reason Macau was badly injured and so many villagers were left homeless and broken, was standing before them on a nearby plateau.

The creature stood nearly 8 ft tall, its skin, if that's what you could call it, was pure white. Using the word pure to describe this monster, however, couldn't possibly be further from the truth. Its golden irises seemed to swim in an everlasting pool of sinister darkness, perfectly framed by the blood colored streaks on its mask. The pointy horns jutted out wickedly from the ginger mane that swayed down its back. The creature was very muscular with a well defined physique, probably from all of the exercise it had gotten from destroying all of those towns. Just beneath the bottom of the mane, a lizard-ish tail lashed back and forth, much like that of a hungry predator approaching its kill. In its dagger-like claws, the beast gripped a giant, black sword that resembled that of a large cleaver, But it's most distinguishing feature was the fist-sized hole in its chest. With that kind of injure it should be dead! Or at least bleeding heavily, yet the creature seemed entirely unbothered by crippling wound.

The beast turned its head toward them, as if it had only just now noticed their existence. As its stare lingered on them the gravity seemed to collect and weigh itself on the Fairy Tail mages, growing heavier and heavier, lowering them to the ground, they could almost see the streaks in the air. Lucy, unable to take the strain of the pressure currently weighing them to the ground, had passed out and was now laying motionlessly on the flat stone top of the canyon, Happy, though still awake was in similar condition. Erza was pushed to her knees, she would not allow herself to go any further, this creature needed to be taken care of, she had taken the job, and as such she must carry it out. Not for herself, and definitely not for the reward money. Erza was doing this for all of the people this creature had injured and left without a home to come to.

She looked over to see Natsu and Gray still standing under the weight, although it was more of an awkward squat, nonetheless, still standing, still fighting on. The monster, after many moments of silence, let out an earsplitting scream-like roar as a small ball of red began to grow in between the horns on the its head. 'He's using 2 magics at once? T-that's near impossible' thought Erza, using most of her energy to keep herself off the ground.

The creature adjusted its aim till it was looking straight at Natsu and Gray. It didn't take long at all for the ball of magic to grow the size of a volleyball, and that's all that was needed. The magic was released, full blast. Without even thinking about it Erza leaped at the two boys and pushed them out of the way, the glowing sphere just missing them as hurtled past them at tremendous speeds. The impact of the armor-clad redhead had sent the 2 mages rolling as well as her along with them. Erza looked up from her spot on the ground to see the plateau they had just been standing on was gone; all that was left was a small pile of charred rubble. She glanced over to see the other two guild members beside her, they for the most part unwounded save a few scratches from the initial tackle the requip mage had just administered, it was however, better than the alternative, had that attack hit its target they'd be dead.  
Slowly, the boys lifted themselves to their feet, still under the pressure, though not quite as heavy as it had been. "Natsu, Gray, Do you think you can get those two out of here?" Erza questioned glancing over to where Lucy and Happy lay; just enough out of the way that they hadn't been harmed, but still too close for Erza's own comfort.

The two nodded and heavily trudged their way towards the unconscious party. Now it was her time, Erza turned ready to face the beast, at least long enough for the weaker members to escape. As she craned her head to perceive the white menace all she saw another ball of red, the same magic from earlier; and it was flying straight at her.

* * *

**Great! Chapter 4 is finally up (sorry it took so long)! my busy schedule is starting to clear up! That means I can post new chapters more often! Hurrah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I am going to start typing up the next one; but please, in the meantime, review! It really helps my creativity flow ^^ Thanks a bunch, until next time**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to see you guys are happy with my work; as such I will work diligently to bring you more exciting chapters in the near future! Keep the reviews coming and the imagination alive! Peace!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail, though I wish I did.**

* * *

_(Summary)_  
_What happens when a new quest appears on Fairy Tail's job board and it grows rapidly in rank? What will this lead to? Follow the Fairy Tail gang through a crazy quest, meeting, and battle! (And for those of you who don't know this is slightly AU and has most nothing to do with the actual story line of Fairy Tail)_

* * *

_"Thinking"_  
"Talking"  
And with that, enjoy!

* * *

(Last time)  
As she craned her head to perceive the white menace all she saw another ball of red, the same magic from earlier; and it was flying straight at her.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Erza felt her heart pound in her ears as she frantically dove out of the way; the blast narrowly missing. Before she could even requip, Erza was trapped in mid-air when pain shot up her leg in rapid jolts; the monster held her in its iron grip, its claws piercing her skin as her warm blood ran down its sharp, icy nails. Before she could stop herself, pained yell left her lungs. She couldn't even anticipate the bony monster's, or even her next move, her body met with the sediment. Blood erupted from her mouth and her vision turned red while it began to fade. One of the last things Erza heard before fading into the empty blackness was Natsu, calling her name, Happy unmoving in his arms. He looked ready to jump in and fight the monster himself, and they both knew he couldn't.

Natsu watched the monster discharge another powerful blast (fire maybe?) towards their red-headed friend; uneasiness gripped his stomach, something wasn't right about this creature; he just couldn't put his finger on it; the feelings coming off that creature were just, evil, for lack of a better word. It was wild, boarder-line insane, yet it had a feeling about it that was completely full of bloodlust and love for suffering. The dragon slayer hated it almost instantly.

(..)(..)(..)

* * *

When she dodged the blast, that very uneasiness clamped on his insides loosened a bit, 'Everything was going to be okay' he assured himself with a small nod as he stared intently at the battle before him, now with a small, blue feline cradled in his arms. He even believed himself for a bit, but that was before the creature disappeared; a fraction of a second later, the candy haired monster (not as much fun as the name implied), had her leg in its grasp. The shock on her face was evident with the situation, as he felt that he was mirroring her perfectly.

And without wasting a moment after the creature proved it knew nothing of mercy; it ripped her from the air (with more force than necessary) and brought her, headfirst, back down to the earth. Erza lay in a lifeless heap, blood still dripping from her lips; her armor had shattered upon impact.

The white monster then light out an earsplitting roar that- for some reason- sounded a lot like a scream, of pain, and of rage.  
Gray, now carrying a passed-out Lucy on his back, peered over to see Erza lying just as she had before, in a puddle of the life fluid that was still streaming from her body; and Natsu still glaring at the monster, anger and killing intent plastered on his face; Happy, showing no signs of movement, was laying near his feet. Natsu's fists flaming brightly. "Natsu," Gray called desperately, "I'll move Lucy and Erza somewhere safe!"

Natsu stared fiercely for a moment longer, looked at the creature, and peered back to Gray, all before nodding his consent; the look still displayed on his face. The horned beast let a low growl escape through its sharpened teeth before swiping its cleaver-like sword through the air; either this monster had very strong magic, or the sword was enchanted. Those were the only ways to explain the entire situation; after all, there's no way anything could have that much raw power coming off its skin. From the sword came an arc of pure power as it was swung swiftly, yet effortlessly, through the air. The power itself was magnificent; black a night with scarlet trimmed edges. Both mages left standing dodged, although the rock formation they had been perched on just before wasn't so lucky; the sediment had been utterly demolished. A few burnt pebbles were left in its stead, and could be seen in its place as the smoke receded.

"Go!" Gray shouted without waiting a moment longer.  
"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared as his fists flamed bright just before crashing into the skeletal beast's hard shell.  
An explosion of dust and debris flew into the air; Gray rushed quickly as possible to where Erza lay; immobile in the middle of a small crater created from the monster's initial attack on her.  
Erza was in a sorry state (which of course was an understatement); she was bleeding heavily, had multiple fractures, and she even had bits of her amour puncturing her chest, thankfully, the shattered steel had just missed her heart and other important organs. Had they hit; she'd be…no, he wouldn't even think about it, she's going to be alright he ensured himself as he looked over her battered, bloody form.

The ice mage made haste, taking advantage of the Titania's unconsciousness to carefully extract the metal bits for her flesh; each wound bleeding profusely up the removal of the broken armor. As a way fast response, Gray ripped off his shirt and tore it into strips. He wrapped them tightly and made sure they were secure before looking away to check on his teammate's progress at keeping the brute busy.

By the time Gray looked down again the cloth was already stained a deep shade of red, and the realization hit him; 'We don't have much time'

* * *

**Here you are! Chapter 5 :D Thanks a bunch you guys for the ideas, follows, and favorites. And yes I am aware I'm kinda following a bit of a cliché, Ichigo hollow blah blah blah, but I can't help it. I love the stories that start this way and each one gives me different ideas how I can originate it around myself. I will, however, work to make this story different and un-cliché for the reader's enjoyment! Until next time, I bid you adieu, enjoy! Also, I have a deviant art account on which I will draw scenes and characters from the story, I currently have this chapter's scene. My DeviantArt name is the same as my author name, enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fall of Erza

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to see you guys are happy with my work; as such I will work diligently to bring you more exciting chapters in the near future (sorry this chapter was so late, I, for a short period of time lost my "idea" notebook, alas, I have found it once more and thus, I shall continue writing!) Keep the reviews coming and the imagination alive! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail, though I wish I did.**

(Summary)

What happens when a new quest appears on Fairy Tail's job board and it grows rapidly in rank? What will this lead to? Follow the Fairy Tail gang through a crazy quest, meeting, and battle! (And for those of you who don't know this is slightly AU and has most nothing to do with the actual storyline of Fairy Tail)

"Thinking"  
"Talking"  
And with that, enjoy!

(Last time)  
By the time Gray looked down again the cloth was already stained a deep shade of red, and the realization hit him; 'We don't have much time'

**Chapter 6**

Upon Natsu's attack, the creature had received little to no damage, but the fire breather refused to retreat, not after what this…this monster had done to his friend. He pounded on its rock-hard skin (if that's what it even was) with his flaming fists, each punch becoming more intense and angry. Yet it seemed to have only a small effect on the monster, it only was only hit a few times, the rest was spent dodging or blocking with its cleaver-sword.

Natsu, despite the exhaustion the he felt creeping up on him, kept at it; he managed to get past the creature's sword and dig his fists into its gut a good 6 times before jumping back to see his handiwork. Natsu watched expectantly as the dust and smoke began to clear; the white monster wasn't there.

It had vanished as though it had never been there, the strange pressure it exerted was gone, as well as the sound of its calls. All that was left was some rubble and anything else the beast hadn't completely destroyed during the battle.

Natsu felt a hand grasp his shoulder; he spun ready to attack, then halted when he saw that the hand belonged to Gray (though he still would have punched him in the face had it been the right time). "Let's go," Gray spoke, "before IT comes back."

He glanced down at the still-unconscious Lucy and then back up to the Natsu, who finally felt the exhaustion and now-visible wounds from his previous battle with the beast of unknown origin. "Happy, can you carry Lucy back to the guild so she can get treatment?" Gray asked glancing up at the small, airborne cat hovering a few feet away from him; having just woken up a short while ago. Happy gave an "Aye Sir!" before swooping down and picking her up "Bye, wish me luck!" He called as he flew off into the distance.

The remaining guild members waved him off as the strange shape of a flying cat carrying an unconscious girl disappeared into the horizon.

"Now, let's get Erza home." Gray glanced over at Natsu who stared back with a tired look on his face.  
"Why didn't you send Erza with Happy? Lucy could've lasted longer.

"True, but we can't afford to move Erza with the wounds she's got, they'd open again and she could," Gray's expression darkened, "bleed to death. Besides, Erza's strong, she can make it" He spoke with a confident smile.

The faded cherry-haired boy cracked a small smile.

* * *

It was a day-long walk just to get back to camp and Erza wasn't showing any signs of waking up. The dreadful hours of trekking in silence grew long and tiring, though they feebly tried to save their strength by sharing the weight of their fallen comrade, Natsu himself had tried to shoulder Erza for the majority of the journey, only giving her up when Gray insisted they swap; as soon as the mages reached camp, they were ready to drop.

With Erza on his back, Natsu walked over to the sleeping area where Gray was currently laying out their three sleeping bags. Carefully, he laid her down on the makeshift mattress as Gray came over with some extra blankets; he placed them gently over top her frail (a word he usually wouldn't use in any way whatsoever to describe her) body, adjusting them to what appeared to be the most comfortable fashion.

While Gray tended to Erza, Natsu worked on a small fire, which was very difficult in his current condition, and setting up the sleeping bags they'd be sleeping in on each side of their wounded friend. As the ice mage finished tending to Erza, he walked over to his own, newly set up, sleeping bag and collapsed on top of it. The pink haired dragon slayer followed soon after, but not before catching a few glances at the scarlet haired girl between them. Both mages drifted off to the sounds of crickets and cicadas as they faded into the inky blackness of their own unconscious minds.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys, and I also apologize for the unusually short chapter, since I was in a hurry to write it, I really was unable spend much time with the extra bits and pieces (most of this is explained why at the top), I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, until then I hope this appeases you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Going Home Part 1

**I AM BACK! Sorry for the long wait, the computer I was using to write ended up in non-working condition, so i have to wait until it gets new fan :( but in a crazy turn of events I found another device in which I could continue this story (hurray!). From now on I'll try to update more, and for all those who don't know; I have a poll up for this story on my profile for anyone who would like to participate in it (just so you know it could have a major effect on the plot.) And now, enjoy!**

**Good news: I can continue this story! YAAY!**

**Bad news: It's Finals week and I have to write on an Ipad and kindle fire...difficult...**

**(took me about an hour two write what i have now)**

**p17oyDONju9n: Thanks for the heads up, it was a great help! I actually wrote this in 8th grade so I've been trying to fix it up along the way, thanks for helping me find a few more things that i can use to make my story better ^-^.**

**Tsundrafire: Here ya go!**

**Chaos-Guard: I'm glad you like it!**

**ChocoChipzCookie: It's good that you like it and I know how you feel, shorted lines and longer columns are much easier to keep the attention of the reader and make the story more interested, and I know I can be a bit long winded (very bad at getting straight to the point TT_TT, working on it though ^^) I'll try to make it a bit shorter for ya K? enjoy!**

****"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Last time_

With Erza on his back, Natsu walked over to the sleeping area where Gray was currently laying out their three sleeping bags. Carefully, he laid her down on the makeshift mattress as Gray came over with some extra blankets; he placed them gently over top her frail (a word he usually wouldn't use in any way whatsoever to describe her) body, adjusting them to what appeared to be the most comfortable fashion.

While Gray tended to Erza, Natsu worked on a small fire, which was very difficult in his current condition, and setting up the sleeping bags they'd be sleeping in on each side of their wounded friend. As the ice mage finished tending to Erza, he walked over to his own, newly set up, sleeping bag and collapsed on top of it. The pink haired dragon slayer followed soon after, but not before catching a few glances at the scarlet haired girl between them. Both mages drifted off to the sounds of crickets and cicadas as they faded into the inky blackness of their own unconscious minds.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The morning began slowly as the sun lazily rose from the far-off hills; staining everything it touched in a warm golden hue. The chirping of birds could be heard from the surrounding trees.

The mages awoke, still partially exhausted from the previous days' endeavors. Natsu rose with a hefty yawn as he stretched his arms high over his own head. Once he'd finished he looked over to see Gray cooking fish-on-a-stick over small and hastily-made fire.

"About time you got up flame-brain, I was ready to eat it all myself!" He teased, taking the charred fish from the flames and holding one out to his companion.

Natsu shot him a look.

"You wouldn't dare!" The dragon slayer shouted, snagging the heavenly smelling food from the ice mage's hand.

"Well hurry up then, we need to return to the guild quickly so Erza can get treated."

Both boys stole a glance at Titania, who lay still in her sleeping bag, her breath was shallow and slightly ragged. Her gauze was slightly bloodied and her face was marred with scratches acquired from fast flying gravel.

Gray, having finished eating his fish, got up and started towards her cart for medical supplies. "Yo, Natsu! Clean up camp, I'm going to change her bandages; the sooner we get out of here the sooner she gets treatment."

With a curt nod, the boys began their tasks. With Gray slowing untightening Erza's bandages and Natsu rolling up their sleeping bags they made haste; but not before the ice mage caught a small object that had gone flying at his head. He glanced down at his hands to see a small roll of fresh bandages.

"Here," Natsu called from the cart, "you'll need that."

"Thanks." Gray spoke as he went back to his business.

(..)

Gray stood up and studied his 'patient', satisfied with his patch-job he looked over to his companion, who had just finished with his own duties. It was about noon and they needed to make headway, fast.

"Hey Natsu, gimme a hand with her feet, if we carry her in the cart she'll be less likely to reopen her wounds."

The dragon slayer made his way over and the two mages gently lifted Erza onto a makeshift bed made of rolled up sleeping bags. After seeing she had been placed in a comfortable position, Natsu glanced over to Gray. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." The ice mage responded.

They began to walk, pulling the cart behind them.

They were going home.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter, i'm kinda using it as a filler _**

**but don't be upset! I'll try to have a longer one up next time to make up for it. I have to get my stuff together and get used to what I have now.**

**BYE! until next time ^^**


End file.
